


In case you live forever

by Morgan_is_writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fem OC - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I don't now if I'll ad more Prequel characters as I go, Inmortal husbands, Jango is confused, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mandalorian Empire, Mandalorian Wars, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Obi is just plainly frustrated, Obi-wan and Jango Fett in the Old Republic, Old Republic Era, Ooc revan and Metra because I never played Kotor, Pre-Star Wars: The Old Republic, Sith Empire, Slow Burn, The Old Guard AU, The mandalorian wars but with weird timeline, The wookiepedia is not useful, a soulbond is what they get, fighting as flirting, neither of them want a soulmate but too bad for them, or at least I'll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_is_writing/pseuds/Morgan_is_writing
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi died in the middle of a bombing and came back to life. It was like a blank slate. No bonds and no wounds. Nothing made sense, except that he was alive when he should be dead.Jango Fett fell in the middle of a battle, but all he could think about was how disappointed his cousin, Cassus Fett, would be. He had shown that he couldn't survive without him. Then he came back to life, and he couldn't stop dreaming about a stupid jetti.Being immortal is not an easy task, especially if you don't stop dreaming about your enemy and you have more important things to do than understand why you are not capable of dying. Making peace with their new situation will not be easy, especially when they realize that they need each other to understand what is happening, even if they cannot stand each other.Or: The Old Guard AU with immortal Jangobi amidst the Mandalorian Wars and other galactic conflicts I came up with.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, OC/OC, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Meetra Surik, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Revan, Revan & Meetra Surik
Comments: 43
Kudos: 210





	1. The first death of Obi-wan

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, all I know about the Old Republic is from Wookiepedia and some gameplays, so if you see glitches or tremendous time holes, please let me know, albeit politely if you can. Many thanks to @ironhoshi and everyone who encouraged me to start this fic on Tumblr. If you want to follow me, talk to me or yell at me about anything, I'm @Morganiswriting
> 
> Thank you for reading, please, leave kudos and comments!!!

The first time Obi-wan Kenobi died, he was trying to get out of a planet where bombs didn't stop falling. In his own opinion, it wasn't a particularly heroic death. The last thoughts of Obi-wan in the realm of the living were that his departure would be less dramatic than he had ever imagined.

Returning to life never crossed Obi-wan's mind until he was breathing again.

It was a weird feeling, coming back to life. To resurrect. Even more, if the one who was resurrecting didn't expect it, either. When he died, Obi-wan was trying to reach one of the underground shelters, but he couldn't make it. He had been shot in one leg by a stranger, and his mobility was significantly reduced. He made peace with his reality and prepared to die. Who would even care, anyways? Maybe Meetra would be a little pissed off, he still owed her twenty credits from their last game of sabacc.

After that, he only could think of her. She would have felt his death. His other bondmates weren't that sensible, but Meetra was. The bond between them has been broken, and now he was alive. Undoubtedly, the links were regenerating and soon would be complete. How was he going to explain this? He could lie, it was his first plan, but the bond with Meetra wouldn't let it work. Maybe he could talk with her first, get her on his side, and then lie. Or not tell anything at all. The Revanchist and Alek wouldn't even remember where Obi-wan was when the bombs began to fall.

When the shock passed, and Obi-wan was able to get up from de terrain, he realized that he didn't know where he should go and that his wounds were healed. Weird. But first, before he thought about his resurrection at all, he needed a save space. Maybe one of the cities was still standing, or perhaps one of the shelters was open.

Then he turned around, and the reality came, worse than any missile could have been.

The Stereb cities were no more. Instead, cristal craters were everywhere. It was horrible. It was a scene as devastating as it was terribly monstrous. Sand and crystal debris flew around him, and the light produced by the star Serroco orbited was reflected in each of the gaps the bombs had left.

Even destruction could have beauty within it.

But Obi-wan couldn't think about that, and he didn't care either. Because it didn't matter what beauty the destruction might carry with it if the cost was the piercing cry of the Force when millions of lives were taken by the simple fact that someone could. Someone had the opportunity and decided to take advantage of it.

Obi-wan had always loved shooting stars, but he would never look at them again and not think about this day.

The knight waited there, looking at the devastation, any other plan forgotten. A person amid the destruction.

A few minutes later, a shuttle landed next to him, and an enraged Meetra appeared as the ramp started down.

"YOU, KRIFFING LITTLE SHIT, I THOUGHT YOU DIED."

Well, nothing that he hadn't already imagined.

"Knight Surik..."

"Get in the ship, we have to get out of here now that we can. We'll talk later," she ordered, without looking at him twice.

Meetra Surik was going to kill him, and no one would ever know. He wasn't going to be so lucky that he would come back again.

Once inside, Obi-wan realized how few they were. Barely half a dozen soldiers and one commander. All of them beaten up and with horrified expressions in their faces. Not another Jedi in the view.

Obi-wan turned to look out of the window as they reached the orbit of the planet. The surface was no more than a bad imitation of what it had been just minutes, an hour, before. The mud that characterized the planet and that he had complained so much about when they arrived now had turned into glass. It turned into hundreds of craters of crystals that made a record of what had just happened.

"What have they done," he murmured, looking out, horrified.

"What Mandalorians know to do best: destroy everything on their path. Now, come with me, we have to talk," Meetra ordered, signaling to the cargo space.

He followed her, knowing that it was better to do as she said than discuss such a... delicate theme in the open. She stopped walking once she seemed content with the privacy they could get there, and looked at him, waiting.

"I really don't know what happened, I swear I'm not lying to you. You felt it, right? I died. I was dead, I took my last breath, and then I was awake again, with all my wounds healed. Maybe it was the Force?"

Telling someone about what happened made him feel even more stupid. The resurrection didn't exist, right? And if it did, it was a Sith thing, not a Jedi one. Wait. Had he gone dark? He was so kriffed. He was going to be expelled, and then what? He had been a Knight for six months, and he would be banished because he didn't die when he should.

Thinking about it again, maybe this was dramatic enough to be his last moments.

"Obi-wan, stop whatever your mind is imagining right now. You're not going to be kicked out or some bantha shit like that. For someone so cold headed when he is in a negotiation, you work rather poorly when things have some kind of relation to you. Anyway, yes, you died. I could feel it. And then you came back, but our bond didn't mend itself. What are you feeling right now? Can you feel the Force?"

He hadn't had time to think about what he was feeling. He thought the bonds would mend themselves in the same way they formed by instinct. Obi-wan closed his eyes and extended his senses, his connection to the Force, to the limit of his capacity. Yes, he could feel the Force, but...

"I'm alone," he whispered, and then fell to his knees.

He was utterly, ultimately, absolutely alone. It was crushing and terrifying. He could feel the others in the Force, but not his bonds. They weren't there. It was precisely a rebirth. A blank slate. There was nothing that frightened him the way this did, not even a team of Mandalorians.

A Jedi, alone in the Force. No Jedi was meant to be alone.

"Okay, okay, Obi-wan, hey, little one, I need you to breathe. Breath with me, yes, exactly. One," she waited a couple of seconds, "two. Perfect. Now, again. Yes, you are doing great."

What happened to his friends? His masters, the people still on the Temple. He knew that after he joined the Revanchist, Alek, and Meetra, many of his old acquaintances hadn't wanted to talk with him, but now? Did they think that he died? How was he going to explain that? He thought that would be a matter of minutes, not a stupid forever.

"They would want that I come back to the Temple. I don't want to go back now," he whispered to her.

Meetra helped him get to the ground, and they stayed there for a little while. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes. He didn't even know. All that death and the disappearance of his bonds had left him in shock, his senses filled with the sensation of floating in a heap of bantha wool from which he did not know how to escape.

"We can work with that. Maybe some kind of special mission that demands you keep your bonds hidden. They won't feel the difference. They'll think that they don't feel them because your shielding is too precise. And you are far away. That would help, too. But I don't know if we can hide it from The Revanchist. He would end knowing, one way or another. It would be better if he learns it from us," Meetra explained, with a voice tone much warmer than what he was used to.

"What have I done," he questioned as his hands were hiding his face, and tears were falling from his eyes.

"I don't know, Starbird, but we are going to figure it out, I promise," she whispered back to him, and he felt much more in peace after that than he could even imagine.

Meetra sent him to one of the ship's empty rooms and ordered him to rest, if only for a couple of hours. Then they would talk, the woman had promised. Obi-wan had resisted a little, but exhaustion was beginning to stick to his bones and soul, and in the end, he was unable to refuse. He ended up in a room with half a dozen other beds, all but one occupied. Obi-wan approached it and lay down, closing his eyes, convinced that it would be difficult for him to sleep.

He wasn't aware of how tired he was until his head touched the pillow. His body lost all the tension accumulated during that hour in Serroco. Obi-wan could not help but beg the Force for this to be rest without nightmares before closing his eyes and surrendering to the vast abyss of sleep.

Obviously, life was never smooth or fair, so scenes and faces unfamiliar for him began to appear shortly after that moment. They were fast, a few seconds of each one like they wanted to let him know they were there, but without revealing too much. First, a zabrak came to him. Beautiful toasted orange skin with black tattoos and a smirk always on their face. They appeared with weapons, most of the time, and usually fighting with humans or near humans. After that, a caamasi with golden furs, like a star in the best moment of its life, and brown stripes at the top of their head. They were much softer than the zabrak, and Obi-wan only saw an image where they were fighting to defend a couple of children. In the others, they were talking or participating in some kind of negotiations.

Then his mind kept quiet like it didn't have anything more to show. Obi-wan tried to relax, asking himself if this was some kind of Force vision. Not the first, and surely not the last. He decided to go back to his deep sleep, and for a couple of minutes, he thought he got it. Until he didn't.

More images but, this time, much more violent. A person in red armor, typical of the Rally Masters of the Mandalorian army, died after a dozen strategically placed shots were fired to attack their armor's vulnerable areas. For sure, they hadn't survived.

Obi-wan felt their pain, saw what their eyes were looking at for the last time, and experienced choking on their own blood after just a few seconds of shifting, trying to get back up. All around them, huge skyscrapers rose to the sky. Some were beginning to collapse, riddled with bombs that ships kept dropping on them. The rounding of the towers and their curvature...

"Taris," he thought. The Mandalorians threatened the planet, but the last the Revanchists had known was that they had not yet dared to attack.

"It wasn't a question of dare, but of patience," whispered a voice in his head, unknown to him. It sounded deep as if they were paddling each of the syllables that came out of their mouth.

The person's eyes finally closed, and Obi-wan couldn't see anything else in the city. He thought that this would be the end of the vision. Still, minutes after being in the dark, the Mandalorian opened their eyes again. They took a deep breath and then woke up again, just as Obi-wan had done less than a standard hour ago.

He had never been so afraid as when he woke up alone, in that room, asking himself why the Force would give him the vision of a dying and resurrecting person like himself. A Mandalorian person. Maybe it was a warning, a way to alert the Revanchist and the others and stop the siege.

Obi-wan got up and ran towards the bridge, hoping that Meetra would be there.

"Obi-wan?" came the voice of Meetra from the other side of the space.

She was bent over a holographic map, studying it accurately and with one of the commanders at her side.

"I think I've had a vision. Taris. The Mandalorians were taking Taris," Obi-wan explained quickly, aware that time was the least they had.

Meetra's expression answered everything she needed to know. However, he still waited to see if, by some kind of Force miracle, the verbal response was different.

"Obi-wan, the siege of Taris started almost five standard hours ago."

In a single day, Obi-wan had seen a world collapse, had died. Now his visions, one of the reasons Meetra and the Revanchist had admitted him so high in the Revanchist chain of command, were late. Late. How could a vision of the future be late? In the middle of the command bridge, the boy just stood there and then collapsed, as he had wanted to do since he had returned from the dead.


	2. The first death of Jango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I want to d word. It's literally 2am here, but I promised a chapter, and here it's the chapter. I'm not fully happy with it, but I'm founding that this fic is really hard to write. I'm truly sorry if there's any canon that doesn't make sense, but right I'm just to make everything as canon as I can. Hope You like it!! Leave comments and kudos if you do, or come and talk to me in my tumblr, @Morganiswriting  
> All the Mando'a except single words are from a translator, so maybe they are wrong. Because of that and for a more comfortable reading, you have the translation of the dialogue in italics. Thank you!!!

The first time Jango Fett died, the man was only relieved that his cousin was not there to witness and remind him that this was the repercussion for not following his orders. Taris's siege had gone well up to that point, but no one had imagined that the mobs and the Resistance had a real chance to defend the lower part of the planet. 

Life has been a genuinely _hutuun_ , but Jango would have liked to experience it a little more. While falling, he asked himself where he would go now. Would he become one with _Manda_? Jango didn't want to go yet, but it was his time.

Dying felt a lot like dreaming. In fact, he didn't felt like he was dead at all. Shouldn't he like, stop feeling? He couldn't open his eyes until something connected with him from the other side of the galaxy.

At first, two beings appeared in front of him. He wanted to get their attention, but after a few attempts to move or speak, it was clear to him that he was paralyzed. The caamasi towered a few inches above the zabrak, and they seemed to be challenging each other.

The Zabrak growled, trying to make their superiority clear, but the Caamisi didn't even bother to blink. They combed their fur as if the Zabrak had stained it with the saliva that had come out of their mouth along with the growl. Jango didn't understand what he was seeing, but _Manda_ didn't give him time to try before dropping him through a pit of blurred images and fighting sounds. Always fight.

Sometimes Jango wondered if the galaxy could one day exist without one part of it fighting another.

When his fall stopped, he felt his skin burn, and his insides disintegrate. Around him, a meteor shower... no, a rain of bombs fell on the planet he was on. All around him, the mud was turning to glass and the buildings to rubble. He was unable to move, and the air escaped from his lungs, never to return. The pain, however, did not go away. Where was he supposed to be?

He tried to move his head a little, and his gaze fell on some ships. Some ships that he knew as well as his own _beskar'gam_ and had no mercy on anything or anyone.

Why was he dreaming of such a battle while dying? Where were his ancestors in their own metal skins ready to receive him? Hadn't he earned the right to be a part of _Manda_? Was Cassus right? Was he an embarrassment to his _aliit_?

Then everything was filled with darkness. Perhaps the time had finally come. Then a red-haired man appeared before him. He looked tired and worried, a _kad'au_ on his belt and a faded smile adorning his face.

Why did a _jetti_ appear in its last seconds of life?

He was about to ask, but a push brought him back to the world of the living. One deep breath and suddenly, he was back to seeing the curved buildings and dirty alleys characteristic of Lower City.

The holes the blasters had left in his body were gone, and the pain was no longer a problem. Jango Fett had died and been reborn, and even he could not explain how it had happened.

"Jango? Nalku'na ni, Jango. Ni ne'waadas at kar'taylir meh gar tahyur cuyir morut'yc," said a voice, coming from inside his buy'ce. _(Answer me, Jango. I need to know if your sector is secured.)_

"Cassus?"

"Elek, Jango, ni cuyir Cassus. Liser gar nalku'na ni jii?" _(Yes, Jango, I'm Cassus. Can you answer me now?)_

He looked around him, unsure of what to say. Was the sector secured? He couldn't answer that he had been dead until a few seconds ago, so he kept searching for someone familiar until one of his subordinates appeared before him.

"Alor'ad, marvu'r morut'yc," said to him once they were before him.

Well, it was good to know that his unit could keep working without him. _(Captain, zone secured.)_

"Jate borarir, verd. Elek, Cassus, marvu'r cuyir morut'yc," he told his cousin, before disconnecting the comm inside his buy'ce and giving all his attention to the other. _(Good work, solider. Yes, Cassus, the zone is secured,)_

He got up from where he was still lying on the ground and made sure no limbs were damaged. He retrieved his blaster, a couple of meters from him, and then turned to the one who had come looking for him. Now that his full attention was focused on them, it was easy for him to recognize the Mando'ad as one of the Ordo clan's foundlings. Old enough to be in battle, but too young to know what to do in it.

"Vega Ordo?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"Gar serim, alor'ad," replied the other. _(That's right, captain.)_

"Me'bana?" _(What happened?)_

The boy launched into a detailed explanation, his lekkus (sticking out from behind the helmet) swaying from side to side in excitement. They had secured the area after eliminating the rebel groups that had taken it. Now they were trying to make it as protected as possible before the sun went down.

"Al'verde Fett copaanir gar norac at lary'atderlya. Kaysh copaanir at ret'," reported other crusaders working near him, securing a building. _(Commander Fett wants you back at the checkpoint. He wants to discuss something with you in private.)_

Jango made his way through the Lower City back to Taris's next level, heading for the Militar Base, where Cassus was waiting for him. He had an awful feeling about what his cousin might want from him. In the tent, strategist and commander in chief Casus Fett was finishing a call with the Mandalore, surrounded by prisoners of war and other crusaders tasked with keeping an eye on them.

"Vod, I'm glad you're here," Cassus greeted him in Basic. "Come, I want to talk with you in private."

Cassus led him to the back and pulled out the buy'ce so Jango could see his face and know that, as always, when he did that, he was serious.

"Vod'ika, liser gar rejorhaa'ir ni tion'jor bic hiibir gar ta'raysh ka'eayr at nalku'na ni?" _(Vod'ika, can you tell me why it took you ten minutes to answer me?)_

Jango knew that Cassus would be able to tell whether or not he was lying, but he didn't know how to explain to him that he had died and come back to life in that ten-minute span of which he spoke.

"O' meh ni rejorhaa'ir gar, gar malyasa'yr va urmankalar bic," Jango finally replied. _(Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe it.)_

"Solus be ner alor'ad slanar ru'uhdarkuni kavu jurkad, ni ne'waadas a sto urnu'a nalku'na, Jango," Cassus demanded, leaning a little closer to him in an attempt to intimidate him. _(One of my captains went unresponsive amid an attack, I need a more direct answer, Jango.)_

"Nemu'aor nynir ni vaal akaanir a be'ida be nimata bal graka ni vahu'lgie par a kisol ka'eayr. ibac cuyir tion'jor Ni liser va nalku'na gar," Jango finally replied after a few moments of indecision. _(Debris hit me while fighting a couple of rebels and knocked me unconscious for a few minutes. That's why I couldn't answer you.)_

Cassus stared at him for a few moments, probably deciding whether to believe him or not, until he nodded and spoke again.

"Ganar gar haa'taylir baar'ur miak? Ra eo meg liser rejorhaa'ir yo ra va gar ganar a theadr." _(Have you seen the doctor then? Or someone who can tell whether or not you have a concussion.)_

That was a great question that Jango didn't know how to answer either because his wounds had magically healed when he was resurrected, so there he was. Coming back from the dead was making more things difficult for him than it had solved.

"Lek, _vod_ , narir va o'er, Ni cuyir datihaye. Bic cuyir shi a misida," he replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. _(Yeah, vod, don't worry, I'm fine. It was just a scare.)_

The other let him be and sent him back to watch and help where needed, and it took him hours to get a moment to stop and think. To think that maybe, and just perhaps, he was now immortal.

Was that possible? Even the jettise were not immortal. Should he say it? If it was some kind of genetic change, something replicable, maybe it could be extended to more units. A group of warriors, or several, capable of surviving any attack. No one would have the ability to defeat them. It would be the definitive advantage.

Yet a voice within him, one he did not know or identify, assured him that this would be the worst mistake of his life if he carried it out. The truth was, there was a good chance that he would be sent to Demagol if the higher ranks found out, and that man had always made him uncomfortable. Him and hundreds of other Mando'ade.

Jango sat on a nearby rock, trying to take a deep breath to think about his next steps. He removed the _buy'ce_ for the first time since he had put it on for battle, and only then did he feel it.

It was a warm feeling as if he had come home after a long hunt. Still, Jango felt as if the sensation were a delicate thread, just a handful of poorly spun yarns that could unravel and disappear. He knew for a fact that he had not been there before going into battle, he would remember. Something so delicate, but clinging almost stubbornly to his chest, refusing to leave.

Jango had never exactly felt alone in the galaxy. His _aliit_ had always been with him, one way or another, but that thread was as if it showed him the right way home. But his home was Manda'yaim, and he didn't understand why his heart seemed to think otherwise. His very soul belonged to _Manda_ , and to him _riduur_ , if he ever had one.

As soon as the buy'ce was put back on, it was as if the connection was cut off or blocked by something. It didn't take Jango long to understand that it almost certainly had something to do with some _osik_ the _jettise_ talked about. The force. The beskar of his armor insulated him almost perfectly from mental tricks, and if he could mitigate that bond, it meant that it was part of those kinds of tricks too. Was there a _jetti_ trying to control him? But there had been no warnings of those monks with glow sticks on the planet.

They had even conquered the _Jetti_ Tower, by _Manda_ , and were using the Military Base as a center of operations. Maybe it was some kind of trap left behind for those who wanted to use the place after the _jettise_ had left?

"Jango? K'olar, mhi ganar kebise at jorhaa'ir yirhaou," Cassus called back to the assembly area. _(Jango? Come here, we have things to talk about.)_

"Me'bana?" _(What happens?)_

"We have to end this stupid guerrilla with the gangs and the Resistance. We don't know what they might try if they felt cornered, and we gave them room to act. Also, some soldiers claim they have a jetti with them. According to some rumors, the one who killed his companions in the Tower. If we meet him, we kill him, and if not, we will let him run. Right now, our priority is to end any resistance and eliminate anyone who gets in our way. Have I explained myself clearly? " Cassus asked.

That last intervention (said entirely in Basic with the intention that everyone around him would find out that he did not intend to continue playing with those rowdy enthusiasts) made all the crusaders present stiffen and stand firm, ready to follow their al'verde until the end. It was a feeling Jango had envied many times, and he had wondered if he would ever be able to inspire something like it.

At the moment, however, he needed to focus on following the orders they had just been given and hiding his newfound… ability. It would be better if it ever came time to show his power would be in a situation that could allow him something more than just survive.


	3. The soulbonds of Obi-wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan needs someone to guide him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly, terribly sorry. I love this work a lot, but it requires a lot of worldbuilding and characters that I'm not familiar with. Some of them, like Revan or Meetra, maybe are a little ooc, but I'm doing the best I can. If you have any constructive criticism, I'm here to listen. Enjoy the reading!!!

Sleeping had become a nightmare.

  
Every time he closed his eyes, Obi-wan saw massacred fields, a bonfire, or suffered such excruciating pain that he woke up on his own, crying and shouting. The best option was usually the fire, where a Zabrak and a Caamasi materialized, the same ones that had appeared the first time. They were the ones that he saw the most, and when they were not available, he slept to suffer and hurt. Either repetition of the Serroco tragedy, where he could still feel himself being cut with the crystal craters, or an inexplicable and straightforward agony. What his life had become.

  
It was as if someone was cutting a bond with him over and over again, and that each time they did it, it grew back so that they would simply cut it one more time. He could almost swear that somebody told a legend very similar to that, with a liver involved, in the Temple.

  
It was as someone was pocking the wound that all his relationships, except Meetra's, had disappeared because of his stupidity. It was such torture that it even began to worry the Revanchist, not only because of his pain but because of what he was seeing might mean.

  
"We need to find the source of his pain. Not only can I not allow him to enter battle like this, but he is in pain every time he closes his eyes," Meetra whispered as if she genuinely believed that Obi-wan was unable to hear her from the other side of the ship.

  
"I will come to you and try to help him," announced the Revanchist.

  
"What? Revan..."

  
"Taris has been a disaster, and the Council is determining right now what to do with us. Alek told me what we already knew: they are not going to intervene. Instead, they may try to punish us. We will need everyone willing to fight. Obi-wan has considerable potential, not just as a Jedi, but as a Jedi seer. If I can help you in any way, I will. You keep him centered until I arrive," she ordered before cutting off communication.

  
Obi-wan couldn't believe what he had just heard. The Revanchist considered it a fair use of her time to come to them to help him. This had to be some kind of dream.

  
At least it was nicer than the usual ones.

  
"I know you've heard every word. I'm not going to bother pretending otherwise, so listen to me and go get some rest. Stay in a shallow meditative state. I'll let you know when she arrives," Meetra told him as she sent for the only bond that Obi-wan still had a pulse of affection and concern.

  
The boy nodded and went back to bed. He stretched out entirely on it, over the covers, and closed his eyes. He tried to connect with the Force, to still feel part of it. Obi-wan felt like a ship adrift, who had lost sight of the stars and now did not know how to get home. In the Temple, he had always been a bit apart from others, a stranger, but now he really was.

  
The meditative state came faster than he expected, the Force filaments enveloping him like an old friend. When he was still training, that feeling was the closest thing to home. His life in the Temple had not been easy, nor relaxed. A seer, even the best ones, were nothing by themselves. Those who wanted to work alone ended paranoid and crazy. Now he felt he was going to became all of it at once. He was not really liked between his pears because he had really short patience and too much curiosity for his own good.

  
If he had to choose, these past few months had been some of the best, even though he felt his insides twist every time he thought about it. No one should find refuge in the middle of a war.

  
The Force tugged, pulling him out of his thoughts, and directed him into a dark area of his mind that Obi-wan couldn't recall seeing the last time he had checked. It did not give off any evil or uncomfortable feeling, just mysterious. Something was hidden there. He tried to get nearer, a little closer each time, until he brushed the dark mist with the tips of his fingers.

  
Dozens of images assaulted him at once.

  
The Zabrak and the Caamasi, again, but this time they were only present for a second before his field of vision widened. This time, the Force seemed content to make it easy for him not only to see them but to know where they were. Dozens of zabrak colonies stretched across the system, and the planet Ithor, in its beautiful green glory, stood in the way of the Mandalorians.

  
Obi-wan tried to get a little deeper into the vision, and for the first time in a long time, the Force bent to his will. Mandalorian and Republic ships appeared on either side of the galactic corridor. The atmosphere was tense, and there was much more at stake than many of them would ever know. The Padawan who had been accused of killing all of his companions parleyed with Cassus Fett before setting off on his own mission alongside another Mandalorian and an Arkanian. A Jedi negotiating with a Mandalorian. A turning point. A triumph in a battle. A victory in a war. For who, he didn't know.

  
He couldn't see or understand shatterpoints, but he felt as if he just had seen multiples at once. 

  
But Obi-wan didn't have time to stop and think what that meant. He needed to find out what the Force wanted to show him and what it meant. If he pushed a little more...

  
His surroundings turned a shade of white that only a few young stars could reach. Then the Zabrak and Caamasi appeared, helping to dislodge one of the colonies closest to Ithor. Who were they? What did they want? 

  
"Obi-wan!!"

  
The redhead opened his eyes as soon as Meetra's scream penetrated his ears, and he turned in the direction from which the sound had come. His friend was staring at him in horror. Beside her, a girl in armor with shoulder-length dark brown hair was staring at them both. The Revanchist had arrived, and he was sleeping.

  
"Sorry, I..." he said as he tried to get up as fast as possible.

  
The one who was a hero made him lean on the headboard of the cot. Meetra sat down on the mattress, and the Revanchist remained standing.

  
"I would not recommend anyone attempting to get up after a vision so powerful. It was capable of altering the Force over a diameter of nearly a hundred meters," the rebellious Jedi commented, allowing her mouth to curve into a smile.

  
The gesture was supposed to be reassuring, but the scars on her cheekbones and her eyes hard as a kyber crystal made of her face a painting in which tranquility and violence fought for control.   
For Obi-wan, however, she was pure power and a more beautiful vision than anything the Force could show him. 

  
"Ma'am-"

  
"Normally, I ask the people closest to me to call me Revan, and I have the feeling that you will be one of them. Now, tell us what you have seen. Nobody wakes up like that from a clear vision."

  
The boy turned to his explanation, forcing himself to remember as he had never done with his masters of the Temple. None of them were Revan, either.

  
Meetra and the Revanchist's expressions turned into masks of concern until, as soon as he mentioned the zabrak colonies, Revan clenched her fists and needed a deep breath before asking him to continue.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Meetra stated as Obi-wan tried to explain that this was their best option.

  
"You cannot abandon the front now. There are many other places where they need you."

  
"None so crucial as to accompany you to Ithor. We need to know how close the Commandos are, and we need to find out what happened to you. If that Zabrak and Caamasi have the answers and the Force approves of you seeking their help, there is nothing more to talk about. "

  
Revan's voice left no room for discussion, so Obi-wan and Meetra simply nodded.

  
"I will go select one of the smaller ships we have in the cargo area and prepare it for departure as soon as possible," Meetra announced before hurrying out of the room.

  
That left Obi-wan alone with Revan, and a shiver ran through him. Few knew of the admiration he had always had for the woman who now stood before him. To think about the possibility that she believed that his abilities could be useful to win the war… Obi-wan could not imagine a more incredible honor.

  
"Obi-wan, Meetra told me that your bonds were snapped like blades of grass in Serroco, and now you have a hard time staying focused."

  
The boy could only nod, embarrassed.

  
"Would you allow me to bond with you? That way, Meetra and I could help you stay stable and know if you need help," the warrior suggested.

  
Obi-wan nodded with fervent devotion. As Revan's warm presence began to invade him, a spark of emotion ran through his body. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

  
The bond appeared and solidified in no time, and Revan's strength and fierceness were coupled with his own as if they were siblings separated by time and space.

  
"Now we will be connected, and I can help you."

  
"Thank you," Obi-wan mumbled.

  
That little bond would lead to many more victories and failures than Obi-wan could imagine, and the Force wrapped itself around them both, filled with concern.

  
Obviously, neither of them paid particular attention to it.

  
"Let's see if Meetra has finished setting things up," Revan suggested.

  
They both got up at the same time and left the room.

  
Meetra hadn't taken long to get everything ready, and in less than half an hour, they were on their way to some of the less-traveled hyperlanes to get there as quickly as possible. As his friend drove, Obi-wan avidly followed the news of the war. Obroa, Thustra, Jebble… so many names, deaths, numbers of victims. He had learned to compartmentalize from a young age, but thinking about all that each of both sides' actions implied made him rethink the entire galaxy.

  
"Prepare for landing," Meetra advised before switching to a cloaking system for small ships that Bao-Dur had recently implemented on some of them.

  
The Zabrak was still too fresh from the battle of Iridonia. The attacks on all the zabrak colonies destroyed that the metal people had been able to find. He had set out to create everything he could think of that would aid the war effort, and no one had stopped him.

  
Ithor was still standing, and neither their scanners nor they with the Force had registered that enormous void that betrayed the large number of beskar that always accompanied the Mandalorians. They stayed on top of the planet, close enough to blend in with its gravitational field but not close enough to be detected. Obi-wan closed his eyes and focused on that darkest part of his mind, feeling the curious gazes of Meetra and Revan through their bonds.

  
The brush with the area quickly led him to a nearby moon and a small forest of scrub and low trees, not unlike those that populated Ithor. They were sitting under one of them, leaning against the log, with their eyes closed. Obi-wan approached them, more curious than anything else, until the Zabrak opened her eyes and looked directly at him as if she could see him.

  
"Come, little Jedi. We have many things to talk about," they whispered, as if not wanting to wake their companion, before waving the hand that was not around the caamasi's shoulders.

  
It was like someone shoving him out of his own mind.

  
"Well, that was, to say the least, interesting," Meetra commented as she looked at him, as confused as he was. "Let's go down and see what they want."

  
In the back of his mind, Obi-wan could sense, with a certain level of wonder, how Revan's curiosity for him kept growing.


End file.
